


Countdown.

by Leesh



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Basically just a random AU I thought of, F/M, The Lone Centurion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesh/pseuds/Leesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Centurion Rory shot himself instead of Amy, and she'd forgotten him instead of remembering? Set in "The Pandorica Opens".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown.

"Amy...I can't...you'll die, get away from me. I'm plastic, I'll kill you!", Rory said, frantically, pushing away.

"No, it's okay, the doctor'll fix it. I don't know why I'm crying, really, I...."

Bang! 

**_Ten._ **

Amy's face turned blank, head lowering to see the nonexistent wound in her stomach. She looked across at the Roman across her. What was his name? Roranicus? Yes, Rory. 

She ran behind him and propped up his body, leaning his back against the log of wood.

**_Nine._ **

"A-Amy.", he said softly.

"Yes? Yeah?", she replied, panicking.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but we've never met before. Ever."

**_Eight._**  

"Do you remember the Silurian ship? You were there. I was there."

"No, you weren't.", she said, scrunching up her face in confusion. "Just me and the doctor."

"I-I died. Then...I appeared here. But I died in front of you, I did!"

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about.", she said, dismissing his remarks.

**_Seven._ **

 "Why are you still here, then? Why are you waiting on me?"

A tear streamed down Amy's face. She doesn't even know him. When they met, it was like she was so happy. And now she's sad. She doesn’t get it. They’re strangers. She shouldn’t cry.

Amy got up and walked around, pacing back and forth.

**_Six._ **

A small box on the ground caught her eye. Red, velvet covering. The box with the ring that she had found in the Doctor's pocket. But why would it be here? She slowly and tentatively took it, examining the outer layer. She looked back at the Roman to see him lying there. She opened the box and took the ring out.

**_Five._ **

Amy stared hard at the ring in her hands. 

Amelia Pond and Rory Williams, it said on the inside. Rory Williams. Rory Williams. Rory....Roranicus?

Her mind went back to the previous adventures where it had only been the doctor and her. It wasn't just them. Rory. Rory was there and they were going to get married and everything...everything made sense now.

**_Four._ **

Amy ran back to Rory, tears streaming further down her face.

"Rory Williams, I remember you. I remember you, my gorgeous fiancée. I remember now."

The roman's face lit up, tears streaming down his face, too.

"Amy. You have to go. I'm...dying. I...can't...do this.", he said, breath short.

"No. No. I'm not leaving you again. We're staying.", she said.

**_Three._ **

She kissed him and he was kissing back because she remembers, she remembers and yes, she misses him and she wonders how she could have forgotten and he's glad that she remembers but in that moment they didn't care and they just reunited in the best way possible.

 "I'm going to...die. I shot myself to pre..vent...you fr..om getting shot.", he said, breaths slower. 

"No.", she said, shaking her head.

"We'll fix this afterwards. The doctor will fix it. He always does, doesn't he?", she said, tears streaming down her face.

**_Two._ **

"Amy, I love you. I really do. Two thousand years. I love you so much."

She nodded, tears flowing down like waterfalls on cliffs.

"I love you too. I love you and you won't die. You can't die, you just can't because you always live in the end, you  always do."

 "Amy. Just kiss me.", he said as he cupped her face and pressed his lips gently towards hers.

  ** _One._**

And so she kissed back with utter fierce but feeling and passion because no, they didn't have much time and it would be their last and they just mixed up a ton of emotions into the kiss.

It could have lasted forever if it was possible. But time ticked, and time was up for Rory.

"I...love...you."

She nodded, holding his hand as he closed his eyes and took one last breath.

"I love you too."

**_Zero._ **

 


End file.
